Multilayer films or laminates are constructions, which attempt to marry the properties of dissimilar materials in order to provide an improved performance. Such properties include barrier resistance to elements such as water, cut-through resistance, weathering resistance and electrical insulation. Previous laminates have addressed many of the needs for solar modules, but often result in a mis-balance of properties, are more expensive, or difficult to handle or process. In addition, the inner layers are often not fully protected over the life of the module.
In order to improve the durability, longevity and performance of photovoltaic modules, backside laminates are being developed with thicker layers of barrier materials such as PET, (polyethylene terephthalate), or resort to the use of metal foils, inorganic coatings, or multiple layers of fluoropolymers. These endeavors typical result in constructions, which are often more expensive, and/or laminates which are stiffer (i.e. of higher modulus), and that are more difficult to apply to the backside of solar modules. Additionally, the conventional constructions typically require that the completed, typically multilayer, construction be subjected to a heating cycle prior to lamination so that the entire construction can be successfully laminated.